I Luph You Pull
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang mengidolakan Mbah Surip dalam kehidupannya. GaJe, garing, abal... Humor, VIVA FFN... Complete...


**Anime: Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Om Kishikishi permisi… -d'buang-**

**Genre: Humor**

**Chara: Narunaru a.k.a Naruto… =^_^=

* * *

**

~I Luph You Pull~

Chapter One

to VIVA FFN ke-11

by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

Di hari yang cerah nan cemerlang. Sosok pemuda pirang bermata biru langit telah terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

SET…

Tubuhnya pun terduduk di atas ranjang kesayangannya.

"Hwahh~" Pemuda pirang itu pun menguap dengan lebarnya hingga hawa busuk pun tercipta dan memenuhi seluruh isi kamarnya.

KLIKK…

Dengan sekali menekan tombol DVD player yang ada di samping ranjang tempat tidurnya, sebuah lagu pun mengalun dengan indahnya.

"JRENK… Bangun tidur, tidur lagi! Bangun tidur, tidur lagi! Bangun~ bobok lagi!" ujarnya sambil menyanyikan dan mempraktekan gerakannya diatas tempat tidur.

"NARUTO!! Matikan musiknya! Cepat mandi dan sarapan!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari lantai bawah dengan nada yang kesal.

"Yah! Bentar lagi! Belum selesai lagunya!" keluh pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Ibu bilang matikan ya matikan! Kalau tidak ibu bakar tuh kaset!" ancam Kushina sungguh-sungguh, masih dari lantai bawah.

"Jangan! Jangan dibakar! Aku segera sarapan!"

Setelah itu pun tak ada lagi saut-sautan antara anak dan ibu ini.

"Dasar ibu-ibu! Mendingan na..na..na..na..na..na..na..na..!" (Nyanyikan dengan nada yang tadi ya!)

**

TAP…TAP…TAP…

Langkah Naruto pun semakin mendekat ke arah meja makan. Tak lupa masih dengan nyanyian yang berjudul 'Bangun Tidur' ciptaan Mbah Surip.

"Berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu, Naruto!" gertak Kushina.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menggantinya. Ibu…"

"Apa?" Kushina menatap anaknya.

"Yuk, tak gendong kemana-mana! Enak toh, mantep toh?" Naruto menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menunggu Kushina untuk menaiki punggungnya.

BLAKK…

Sebuah panci pun melayang ke kepala Naruto dengan indah dan mulusnya. Wow!

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" seru Kushina yang mulai naik darah.

"Aduh! Sakit!" gerutu Naruto kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai benjol.

"Cepat kau berangkat sekolah saja! Tak usah sarapan!"

"Hakh… Hakh…" ejek Naruto dengan nada yang lumayan panjang dengan suara yang ditekan di tenggorokannya pada Kushina.

"Anak durhaka!!" teriak Kushina frustasi. Naruto pun berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya dan keluar dari keadaan itu.

"Huh!! Padahal kan asyik lagunya! Ibu nggak gaul deh jadi ibu-ibu! Hakh... Hakh..." Dengan sebuah i-Pod biru muda kesayangannya Naruto pun berangkat sekolah dengan gembira, riang, selamat, sentosa.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto tertawa dan tersenyum ketika Naruto memakai sebuah topi dengan warna lampu lalu lintas jalanan merah, kuning dan hijau yang melingkari topi tersebut.

"Mama, kakak itu kenapa memakai topi yang kayak gitu?" tanya seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahunan kepada sang mama.

"Oh... Itu ya! Jangan diliatin terus nggak baik buat adek!"

"Gitu ya, ma."

"Iya, ayo kita pulang!" Anak kecil itu pun pergi dari tempatnya masih dengan melihat sosok Naruto.

**

**Konoha High School**

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang sedang memasuki halaman sekolah. Banyak yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang aneh tapi ada juga yang memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak jelas.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah! Biarlah! EGP!"

Naruto pun berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihat dan memperhatikannya.

GREKK…

"Pagi semuanya!" sapa Naruto yang sedang memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

"Pagi juga Naruto!" sapa lelaki berambut bob dan beralis tebal, Rock Lee.

"Wah, topimu keren. Aku juga punya topi yang kayak gitu tapi nggak kubawa sih!"

"Keren kan topinya! Ya kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Norak, Dobe! Sangat norak! Mataku hampir terbakar melihat benda itu!" ujar Sasuke datar.

BRAKK...

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau mengejek topi ini!" ancam Naruto setelah memukul meja Sasuke. Lalu dia pun duduk di bangku miliknya.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku tak terima jika ada yang mengolok-olok topi ini. Huh!"

"Kau hebat Naruto! Hebat!" ucap Lee kagum.

"Hm, Naruto kok di lawan!" seru Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku juga ingin seperti dirimu! Hakh… Hakh…" Kali ini Lee sudah terkena wabah kata-kata itu beserta nadanya.

TENG… TONG… TENG… TONG…

"Akh! Udah masuk nih! Lepas topimu, Naruto. Nanti disita guru loh!" saran Lee.

"Iya, kulepas kok! Tenang aja!"

"Beri salam!" seru salah satu murid yang ada dikelas.

"Selamat pagi,sensei!"

"Terima kasih, pagi juga anak-anak!"

Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang bersinar dan gembira layaknya seorang primadona di kelas itu.

"Kali ini pelajaran kita sangat menyenangkan. Jadi santai saja ya!"

"Memangnya kita belajar tentang apa, sensei?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Kita belajar tentang orang yang menjadi tokoh idola kalian. Jadi kalian nanti akan bercerita tentang tokoh idolamu itu. Paham?"

"Paham, sensei."

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan… Uzumaki Naruto!" panggil Iruka pada seorang anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ya Naruto gitu loh!

SET…

Naruto telah bangkit dari bangkunya bukan dari kuburnya lalu berjalan ke depan kelas dan berdiri di hadapan semuanya.

"Siapa yang kau idolakan dalam kehidupanmu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Hah… Baiklah. Tokoh idolaku adalah Mbah Surip, dia seorang kakek buatku dan aku pun sangat mengaguminya." terang Naruto dengan serius. "Lee…" panggil Naruto.

"Hakh… Hakh…" seru keduanya bersamaan di akhiri dengan tertawaan khas milik Mbah Surip. Keheningan tercipta setelah kejadian itu.

"Ah! Hahaha… Terima kasih kau boleh duduk." Tampang wajah Iruka-sensei terlihat aneh sekarang. Kegembiraan yang tadi di bawanya kini pudar begitu saja. Seperti debu yang tertiup oleh angin. SWIINK…

"Ehem!" Iruka-sensei berdehem. "Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke, siapa idola dalam hidupmu?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam dan setelah menarik nafasnya dia pun menjawab. "Baka-aniki!" seru Sasuke tanpa merasa berdosa. "Aku mengidolakan kakak bodohku yang sekarang berada dirumah!" lanjutnya tenang.

"Oh, begitu ya! Haha... Bagus, Sasuke. Bagus, sangat bagus." seru Iruka sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. 'Kelas ini mulai terasa aneh dan gila!' batin Iruka.

"Selanjutnya Akimichi Chouji!"

"Aku mengidolakan... Penjual yakiniku dan keripik kentang yang ada didekat rumahku, sensei! Rasanya sangat enak. Aku jadi ingin makan. Nyam... Nyam... Nyam..." jawab Chouji sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Saya pikir sudah cukup pelajaran untuk kali ini. Kita akhiri saja! Sampai jumpa minggu depan, anak-anak. Jaa..." Secepat kilat Iruka-sensei meninggalkan ruangan kelas Naruto. Wow!

"Loh, kenapa Iruka-sensei langsung pergi, mana giliranku?" keluh salah satu murid di dalam kelas. "Menyebalkan!" lanjutnya.

"Naruto setelah ini kau mau apa?" tanya Lee.

"Aku tak tahu tapi yang jelas aku akan mendengarkan lagu-lagu Mbah Surip. I luph you pull, Mbah…"

"Aku juga!!" lanjut Lee.

"Hei, Lee! Kalau suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan Mbah Surip pasti aku akan memeluknya, bernyanyi bersamanya dan juga mengangkatnya sebagai kakek angkatku. Itu sudah cukup! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pasti aku akan pingsan. A-aku terharu mendengar harapanmu itu Naruto!" Lee mengusap air matanya yang mulai jatuh berceceran keluar. Halah!

"HWAA~" Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dengan isak tangis yang membanjiri suasana haru tersebut.

"Lihat mereka berdua, Sasuke! Apa tak terlalu lebay untuk dilihat!" seru seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan Lee.

"Biarkan saja mereka berdua begitu. Terutama si Dobedobe itu! Aku tak mau membuatnya marah lagi!"

"Hei… Kau takut padanya ya?"

"Bodoh! Aku tak takut padanya hanya saja dia…"

"Berharga untukmu? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai orang yang bernama Dobe itu ya, hah?"

"Diamlah, Hyuuga!"

"I LUPH YOU PULL, MBAH~" teriak Naruto dan Lee bersamaan.

O...O

END

O...O

* * *

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari Almarhum Mbah Surip yang udah wafat. Tsuki suka sama tokoh yang satu ini, suka benget. Bisa dibilang Tsuki kagum sama Mbah Surip. Jadi Tsuki buat deh fict ini… Tsuki harap yang baca suka dan maaph jika ada kesalahan, garing, gaJe, dLL…**

**Dan seLamat buat FFN yang udah mencapi usia yang ke-11 (bener nggak ya?) Semoga FFN tambah maju dan berkembang di Indonesia. ^_^'**

**OK, skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew… ~.~'**


End file.
